


Death of a Family

by TimeTurner394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner394/pseuds/TimeTurner394
Summary: What if Harry's years at Hogwarts weren't as free of deaths as it was? This is rated T because of the serious character deaths.AN: everything except for this line is copy pasted from the story I wrote in 10 minutes when I was 11 so please don't judge me too harshly :3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Death of a Family

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter

First year was perhaps the worst. The Weasley’s weren’t expecting anything. To lose the life and soul of their family was the most horrible punishment one could think up for them. They were horrified. They didn’t know who killed Fred and George nor did they know why.

Fred and George Weasley had bewitched snowballs to hit the back of Quirrell's head and essentially Voldemort’s face. Everyone knew that. They also knew that Voldemort was a vengeful man and really to one who knew all the circumstances of the situation it was no surprise the two ended up six feet under. Voldemort, possessing Quirrell, had killed them as soon as the holidays had ended and the students back at Hogwarts. 

Professors Snape and Dumbledore knew of course, but they couldn’t exactly say, “Voldemort killed your sons, but we can’t fire him or kill him because we need to know where he is.”

Second year was not as shocking. They had expected something. Well, deep in their beings they had. Ron was gloomy as he had been for the entirety of the second term of his first year. Bill and Charlie were taking their frustrations out on their work. Percy immersed himself in schoolwork and Ginny counterproductively wrote even more in the diary she thought her parents had gifted her. 

So, when Harry made his way into the Chamber of Secrets he was expecting the worst and fate did not disappoint him. Harry defeated the shade of Tom Riddle and rescued Ginny’s body. Ron was horrified.

As the group of four (one obliviated, one dead, and two injured) made their way to the Headmaster’s office, Harry and Ron were unsurprisingly numb. The Headmaster quickly had Madame Pomfrey floo over and gently take the body of the youngest Weasley and pulled Ron along with her. 

Harry had silent tears streaming down his face as he collapsed in an empty chair. Molly was overcome with loud sobs and Arthur was crying while holding his wife close to him. 

“Not Ginny, no!” she was crying.

Arthur was muttering under his breath, “First the twins, now Ginny.”

The killing of the monster was bittersweet and the exams were canceled, but no one was celebrating.

Third year was possibly the worst. They had no idea who it was going to be next. Molly and Arthur didn’t dare withdraw their children from Hogwarts knowing that they wouldn’t have the money to care for them properly at home. 

Sirius Black was fearsome and he wanted Pettigrew so badly that he pulled to hard on Ron’s leg and eventually bit it off when they were in the Shack. When Harry and Hermione reached the shack they were confronted with the gruesome site of Ron lying dead on the floor having bled out from his wounds. Black looked slightly insane as he cursed Scabbers. 

Harry didn’t think and he cursed Black unconscious and called for a teacher. When Professor Lupin explained that he was going to help Black, Harry and Hermione both cursed Lupin unconscious. They were crying their hearts out but they pushed on and when they saw Professor Snape heading their way they quickly explained, with Snape, in a rare show of compassion, telling them to go back to the castle and that he would take care of everything. 

And so ended third year with Harry thinking that the Weasleys blamed him for the death of their children. Which wasn’t too surprising considering that two of the deaths happened near Harry. 

Everyone knew that a Weasley was going to die that year. After all there had been a terrible pattern. The Weasleys held onto the false hope that since no one was at Hogwarts, no one would die. 

Percy Weasley’s death was declared an accident. That he tripped down the stairs in the heart of the Ministry. And since the only people present were Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, and a concealed “Alastor Moody”, they really didn’t have a choice. 

Barty Crouch Jr. was a careful man. He had to be if he wanted to impersonate “Mad-Eye” Moody. He had to imperious his father and have him send instructions to his department. He thought that his father’s assistant, Percy Weasley, would figure out the lies. And so, Percy was killed by a tripping jinx from Crouch imperiused by his son under an invisibility cloak. 

The Weasley family couldn't believe it. Percy was a paper-pusher! They accepted that it was an “accident” but couldn’t stop the hints of suspicion in their minds. 

Arthur Weasley died that year. He was found dead by the door to the Department of Mysteries. The media took this to believe that he was killed by the defences while trying to break into the DOM. Fudge’s administration did not disagree.

Molly felt like dying. Her support was gone. The only reason she didn’t kill herself was that her two remaining sons Bill and Charlie needed her. 

Harry didn’t warn anyone because Ron was not their to forcibly wake him up and calm him down. He felt immensely guilty and only told Hermione about how he could've saved the Weasley patriarch. 

The sixth year was as feared as the previous one. The fact that Voldemort was alive had come out as true and the Wizarding World was in a panic. Bill had joined the order and was fighting against the Dark Lord that he blamed for the death of his family. 

Bill was the one who had died that year. On the night when Dumbledore died Bill was attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf tore apart Bill’s body and that resulted in his death.

Molly and Charlie were all that remained of the once large clan.

Molly Weasley admitted to herself that she was not trying to hard to stop the Dark Lord and his forces. She did not have the same thirst that she did before. While fighting Bellatrix Lestrange she put in a half-hearted approach. Bellatrix quickly put down the once fearsome woman. 

Molly joined her family and left behind her son Charlie. The Dark Lord may have been defeated but their were harsh consequences to the light. 

Charlie thought it was ironic. He was the one in the family with the most dangerous job yet he was the only one still alive. 

Charlie desperately wanted to join his family, but he knew his family would want him to keep going. And so everyday Charlie would wake up and remember the circumstances of the death of his family.


End file.
